Synapse Task Force
Overview |badge= Synapse's Cohort }} The Synapse Task Force is the second of six Freedom Phalanx Task Forces, and the completion of all six grants the Task Force Commander Badge. The other five task forces are started by Positron, Sister Psyche, Citadel, Manticore, and Numina. The task force's missions are all against Clockwork. One of the later missions spawns the Giant Monster Babbage. __TOC__ Missions Briefing Oh. Good to see you. My electrical senses have been picking up some strange currents. I want you to check out a Warehouse in Steel Canyon and investigate the electrical anomaly. You up to it? I've been seeing a lot of Clockwork over there, but I don't see how they could cause an electrical disturbance. After all, the Clockwork King operates them telekinetically, not with electricity. Enemies Notes Debriefing The Clockwork were carrying some kind of power router, huh? It's interesting, but it still doesn't explain the electrial disturbance in Steel Canyon. I'll show this power router you found to Positron and ask for his opinion. If I can ever get him to stop sharing it with me, I'll let you know what he thinks the Clockwork may be up to. You're doing quite well, Task Force Impulse. Please, call if there's anything you need. Briefing Something is definitely afoot with the Clockwork. They are swarming all over the place, especially Steel Canyon. I need you to hit the streets and thin the numbers of the Clockwork. If you're lucky, maybe you'll learn something more about that strange power router you found on that Clockwork robot. This won't be easy, but I know I can count on you and your comrades. I'll hang onto that power router you found until I can talk to Positron about it. Debriefing One of those little robots was carrying another power router? Ok, this is starting to make me really edgy. That's the second one we've found. I really think you need the always brilliant, but usually long-winded advice of Positron. He may have some insight on those power routers you found the Clockwork carrying. Briefing Positron has the scoop on those power routers you found on the Clockwork. I need you to go talk to Positron right now. He'll tell you what to do. Please do whatever Positron asks of you. Notable NPCs * Foreman Enemies Notable NPCs * Powderkeg * City Worker (Hostage) Enemies Notable NPCs * Volt * City Worker (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing Positron is beaming with pride over your actions. You protected all those power substations from the Clockwork. All that's left now is to find their headquarters of operation and shut it down. Positron has been working on some kind of gizmo to help you find the Clockwork's headquarters. Let me know when you are ready to try it out. Briefing We're all grateful that you stopped the Clockwork plot to divert Steel Canyon's power. But the job's far from over. I want you to find the Clockwork headquarters. Positron built a scanner that should help us find them. Start in Steel Canyon, and check in at the patrol boxes as you scan the area. Just keep moving, and the scanner should accumulate enough data to locate the Clockwork's headquarters. Notable NPCs * Click * Coil * Suppressor Enemies Debriefing I really owe you one for clearing up the trouble in Steel Canyon for me. With heroes like you around, the Clockwork will never find a way to steal Steel Canyon's power. The Clockwork King sure wanted to get his hands on Steel Canyon's power. It seems clear that his base of operations has got to be either there, or in one of the nearby city zones. It's only a matter of time before we find him. Briefing That last Clockwork scheme was scary. If you guys hadn't stopped them, the Clockwork would have rerouted all Steel Canyon's power to their own base! We can't let these activities continue. I think it's time to track down the Clockwork King. I've made a number of sweeps across Paragon City with a scanner that Positron made, and I think I have the possible locations narrowed down to Steel Canyon and Boomtown. I need you to run a patrol in Steel Canyon. See if you can dig up any leads on the Clockwork King's hideout. We need a new lead; I am beginning to suspect the King has found a way to shield himself against Positron's scans. Upon accepting this mission, the team leader will receive the Clockwork Immobilizer MkI temporary power. Notable NPCs * Bertha Enemies Debriefing This Clockwork piece you found looks very distinctive. I bet we can trace it. I will do a quick search and find out where this Clockwork part came from. Maybe it can lead us to the King himself. Briefing I was right. After a quick scan, I was able to locate the warehouse where that distinctive Clockwork part originated. Go talk to the foreman. I let him know you would drop by. This place has been hit by the Clockwork several times. The foreman sounds pretty unhappy about it. Positron created a better version of his Clockwork Immobilizer; he calls it the Mark II. It's still only good for one shot, but he says it will stun the target for a longer time. Upon accepting this mission, the team leader will receive the Clockwork Immobilizer MkII temporary power. Notable NPCs * Long Tom * Foreman (Hostage) Enemies Debriefing According to the foreman, that part went to only three locations. I guess we better check 'em all; any one could be the Clockwork King's hideout. Nothing to do now but check out the warehouses that had those unusual parts delivered. I'll bet anything that one of them is a Clockwork operation! Briefing We know those Clockwork parts you found were delivered to only three locations. I think we need to check out each of the three warehouses. If we are lucky, this trail will lead to the big man himself: the Clockwork King! I'm calling the first warehouse to make sure they know you're coming. Wait! They say they're under attack right now, and there are innocents in danger. Get moving! Upon accepting this mission, the team leader will receive the Clockwork Immobilizer MkIII temporary power. Notable NPCs * 6 Warehouse workers (Hostages) Enemies Notable NPCs * Clockwork Lord (Elite Boss) Enemies The team member that talks to Positron will receive the Clockwork Immobilizer MkIV temporary power. Notable NPCs * Clockwork Duke * Clockwork Baron * The Clockwork King (Archvillain) Enemies Debriefing You did it, you put him down! I never had a doubt. With the Clockwork King in captivity, perhaps we can find a way to contain his mental powers. I'm sure Positron and Sister Psyche can't wait to get started on that. Paragon City owes you a great debt today. This day will be remembered for a long time. Completing The Fall of the Clockwork King Task Force from Synapse awards the Synapse's Cohort Badge. Clockwork part You've kept this small Clockwork part as a reminder of: The Fall of the Clockwork King Synapse the Speedster contacted you after detecting an electrical anomaly in Steel Canyon. While checking it out, you found a Clockwork minion carrying an electrical power router. When you found a second power router on another robot, Synapse sent you to Positron for advice. Positron guided you to the three power grid substations in Steel Canyon, where you battled the Clockwork to prevent them from stealing the city's power. Using a device created by Positron, you were able to find the headquarters for the entire operation and shut it down. Synapse then sent you to Boomtown to search for the lair of the Clockwork King. After defeating a number of his minions, you found a distinctive mechanical piece amid the remains of one of the fallen robots. Synapse traced the piece to a storage warehouse and sent you to investigate. After you saved the foreman from some Clockwork attackers, he told you of threee locations where similar parts had been shipped. As you investigated the warehouses, it became evident that you were closing in on the Clockwork King. Armed with determination and one of Positron's inventions, you came face to face with the Clockwork King. Through your valiant efforts the King was captured for the first time! Category:Trials and Task Forces